The Rain from Harrys PoV
by Honeycups
Summary: Harry watched as Ron and Neville left the Gryffindor common room for their beds. It was a late Friday evening and everyone had due to the quidditch match next morning gone to bed. Harry, what so ever, couldn’t sleep. There was something lingering on his m


The Rain (from Harry's point of view)

Harry watched as Ron and Neville left the Gryffindor common room for their beds. It was a late Friday evening and everyone had, due to the quidditch match next morning gone to bed. Harry, what so ever, couldn't sleep. There was something lingering on his mind. He rose from the table were he'd sat playing wizard chess with Ron and Neville all evening and went to one of the corners by a window were he sat down in the red and golden armchair he loved.

Though Harry never had claimed the chair in any way, everybody always talked about it as his and there wasn't one person who knew who that chair 'belonged' to, who sat in it.

He rested his head in his hands and sighed. This was killing him. At least he was glad that Ron had been honest and had told him the truth when Harry'd asked; Ron was cheating on Hermione. He didn't know what to do, he'd told Ron he would tell Hermione but Ron had protested and threatened kick him out off the quidditch team. What was the most important to him? He'd promised Ron he wouldn't tell her but she was his best friend, even though they'd lost much of their friendship since she and Ron became a couple, and he couldn't let anyone treat her like that. But how would he be able to manage this last year without quidditch, hearing Ron boasting after every match how well he'd done and how enjoying it was flying around playing?

He sighed once more and sat up straight. He looked out the window and saw that it had begun to rain, even the rain made him think of the dilemma, indeed it was killing him. He didn't even know if he would be able to catch the snitch next day.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep but got interrupted by footsteps in the common room, he looked up and saw a person with long, shimmering chestnut-hair blowing out the burning candles on her way to the portrait hole.

"Hermione, wait." He said, 100 sure it was she.

"Harry, it's you?" Hermione answered and turneed around and he could see her surprised face.

"Yep. Were are you going?"

"Why aren't you asleep Harry? It's a really important match tomorrow and I'm sure you don't want Malfoy to catch the snitch right in front of your eyes." Hermione said with a bit of concern in her voice. Harry smiled towards her way of always care of everybody, even if it hadn't concerned him very much lately to his disappointment.

"He wont. Things have been caught in front of me before and last time it happened I swore it wouldn't happen again, anyways I'm way too good."

"Well, I'm glad you believe in yourself dear." She answered and smiled, she had really changed since he first met her at the Hogwarts express seven years earlier.

"Oh don't be ironic; you know he wouldn't catch the snitch even if it was big as the moon."

"You're right Harry, but that doesn't answer my question; why you're still up?"

"Couldn't sleep, something lingers on my mind to be honest. And you, Were you heading out?"

"How did you know?"

"It's raining; you love the rain during the spring and summer. You told me last summer, remember?"

"I did? I-I can't…no, I would have remember it, I'm sure."

"Well, you didn't say it to me exactly. It was when we were at the burrow. Remember when you and I sat in their garden, talking about your feelings for Ron? You told me that the most romantic thing you knew was the early summer rains." He rose and went over to Hermione and led her over to the sofa were they sat down. He didn't wanted to talk about that night, it had hurt so much to talk about Ron and Hermione's love for each other when all he'd wanted was to kiss Hermione right then and there, but he'd stopped himself and he still did. He looked into her eyes and felt the comfort they gave him and how much he'd missed to look at her like this.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Hermione said and broke the silence, she looked not so happy and it made Harry confused.

"Of course Mione, bring it on."

"What do you think, _feel_, about mine and Ron's relationship? And please be honest."

Harry was surprised over Hermione's question, did this meant she was unsure about her relationship, or had Ron said something about him dislike it? What should he answer? The truth telling her Ron was a git cheating on her or that he was happy for them?

"Honest you say? Ok, I'm going to be bloody honest. I don't think he deserves you."

"What? How come?"

"He's a git. He should treat you like a jewel, but he doesn't."

"I know what you mean. He doesn't act the same way you did when you and Ginny were a couple, and you didn't even loved her?"

"Well, she didn't love me either, but we needed each other then – for support."

"Everyone thought you two made the perfect match; I wish you could say that about me and Ron." Hermione said with sadness in her eyes, Harry couldn't understand how she felt but he felt sorry for her wanting everything be so perfect all the time. Hopefully she wouldn't have to think that anymore when she would find true love. Then she turned her face away from him.

"Hey Mione, why are you upset?" He asked and put his hands on her shoulders. "Did I say something?" He turned her around and wiped off the tears who'd fell from her beautiful eyes with his thumbs.

"Harry, tell me, who is she?"

"Who's who, what do you mean?"

"Ron is having an affair, isn't he?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"Oh, don't you lie to me Harry Potter! I can bear the truth, Just tell me who she is."

The thing is Hermione, it's not one affair, it's several…"

"What! Who are they?"

"I don't know all of them Mione, just Luna and Cho, but I know there is at least two more." Harry watched with surprise how Hermione didn't burst into tears. Her face had fallen when he'd told her, but he didn't expect her not to cry.

"Harry, will you help me get revenge?" Hermione said all the sudden.

"What are you going to do Mione?"

"I don't know yet but when I'm done with him he will not leave his four-poster bed for free until everyone, including the teachers, has left Hogwarts for the summer holidays." Hermione said thoughtfully and then rose. "It's still raining, are you joining me?"

"I'm sorry Mione, but the snitch _will_ end up in my hands tomorrow and I think I need at least a few hours of sleep. Don't be disappointed, I promise you that next time the rain falls I'll be there with you."

"Oh Harry," Hermione smiled and kissed him on his forehead. I was just a friendly kiss, but it couldn't stop his heart from making a huge jump. He smiled back and put his arms around her in an embrace. When they let go was Hermione still smiling and her eyes were even more beautiful than before.

"I love you Harry, you're the best friend one can have you know. You know what I'm going to do? I'll dump Ron and then I'm going to look after a guy who's like you, with a big and strong heart and who always says trusting words like you, someone who is my city lights."

"Do so Hermione, but promise me that before you get involved with him, make sure that you are as much city lights to him as he is to you. If you aren't the jewel forever in his sight… he's not going to make you happy."

"Oh Harry, you're my rock, I promise I will."

"You know that I love you too Hermione, how couldn't I?" he said and smile as she rose and walked to the portrait hole where she turned her head and smiled before stepping out. Harry made his way up to his bed where he lied down and thought about how Ron would react when he found out that he'd told Hermione.

"Merlin's Beard, what am I thinking of? Ron's a git and I love Mione, I'll have plenty of time sitting on a broomstick later, it's not like I'm old or something. As long as Hermione is a part of my life I will be more than happy." he mumbled as he turned around in the bad and then fell asleep.


End file.
